


An (Un)Welcome Reunion

by the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, TW: Homophobia, a panic attack in the car, a very sweet Alex, anxiety attack, some light slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14/pseuds/the_pink_hair_fan_writer_14
Summary: Maggie goes back to Nebraska for her grandmother's funeral and is not welcome. Alex is sweet and it's very sanvers heavy.





	An (Un)Welcome Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @lubnare: Maybe you could write about maggie’s past ? I feel like the serie didn’t handle that so maybe like alex meet maggie’s family somethings like that ?

When Maggie was six or seven, she and her two brothers had decided to go on a hike through the woods in their backyard. They started out just after lunch, all happy smiles and sense of freedom, but as the sun started to set and the woods got darker, the little trio started to get scared. They turned around to go home, and realized that they didn’t know what direction home was in. That was the first time that Maggie had been really and truly scared. 

Now, sitting on the plane headed to the airport in Lincoln, Nebraska, next to Alex, she felt a similar sense of fear. It was partially the plane, Maggie had never been a fan of flying, she liked her two feet on the ground, and it was partially the fact that she was going to be seeing her family, most of which had disowned her when she was fourteen years old, for the first time in twelve years. The only reason she was even flying out was because it was for her grandmother’s funeral and her cousin Mark had practically gotten down on his knees and begged for her to come.

As the engines started, Maggie stole a glance at the beautiful woman sitting next to her, who happened to be her girlfriend. Alex noticed her staring, and probably also noticed the incredibly terrified look on her face in doing so, and grabbed her hand, gently rubbing her thumb over Maggie’s knuckles.

“It’s going to be ok,” Alex leaned over and whispered in her ear. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

. . .

Approximately three hours, two packages of mini pretzels, and two Ginger-Ales’ later, the couple landed in Lincoln, picked up their luggage, and hopped in a rental car. Alex was in the driver seat after making a joke about ‘Maggie’s legs being too short to reach the pedals’. Maggie wasn’t complaining, though. Her hands were shaking so hard it would probably be dangerous for her to drive anyway. As they got closer and closer to Blue Springs, Maggie became more and more anxious, up to the point where she was breathing so hard and fast that she was getting dizzy.

Without any warning, Alex pulled off to the side of the highway they were driving on.

“What? Are we ok? Are we out of gas? Do we need to call someone?” Maggie rapid-fire questioned Alex, already pulling out her phone to look up the number off the most readily available tow truck with shaking fingers.

“Hey, hey, no, Mags, everything is fine.” Alex soothed, gently taking Maggie’s phone and putting it in the center console. 

“Oh. Then why did we stop?” Her voice wobbled like she knew the answer, but didn’t want to admit it.

“Mags, you’re freaking out, and that’s fine, and totally reasonable, but I want to help. And I know that sometimes letting someone take care of you can be hard, and scary, but I’m here for you. Ride or die.” 

Maggie started to shake, and tears started to leak out of the corners of her eyes. Alex opened the car door, and Maggie snapped her head up to ask where she was going, but the door was closed before she could even start her question. Before she could have time to freak out over where Alex had gone, Alex was opening the passenger side door and lifting Maggie up so she could slip under her to hold Maggie in her lap. Alex rubbed her back until the sobs subsided to quiet sniffles.

“Thank you,” Maggie murmured. 

“I’ll always be here for you.”

“No, I mean for everything. For coming with me to this stupid town where nobody likes me and for putting up with me during this stupid panic attack and for just being you. I want to go home.” Her voice rose up until the final sentence, when all the fight seemed to leave her body and she slumped back against Alex’s chest.

“Hey, woah. First things first, did you really think I was just going to let you go alone? I mean, you could have if you wanted to, I wasn’t going to come if you didn’t want me to, but really? Mags, I love you. So much. And I’m not going to let you face some homophobic town alone when I can be right there with you. Secondly, that panic attack? Was not stupid. You had something horrible happen to you, and you are allowed to be scared being back here. It is never stupid. About the just being me part, well, what can I say? I’m awesome. And if you want to go home? Well then we can turn this car around and go home and watch movies and eat ice cream and cuddle for as long as you want. But if you want to stay, I will be right with you for the rest of this trip and whenever you need me. Whatever feels right for you.” 

“Thank you. I love you, too.”

“So do you want to stay? I’m completely ready to go home if that’s what you want.”

Maggie sniffled again, but this time with something like determination. “No, let’s stay. I loved my grandma. I should be there for her funeral.”

“Then I’ll be with you all the way.”

. . .

“Hi Jack. Hi William.” Maggie greeted her two older brothers with a barely suppressed waver in her voice. Alex gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “This is my… girlfriend. Alex. Alex Danvers.”

William scoffed and walked away, his only greeting to her the disdainful shake of his head. Maggie stared at Jack, like she was hoping against hope that Jack would be more… positive. 

He looked uncertainly between her and Alex for a moment.

Then he said to Maggie, “I love you.” And to Alex, “I hope you treat her right.” And with a quick hug to Maggie, he walked over to someone with their back to them and gave them a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, like nothing had ever happened. 

In one fluid motion, Maggie threw herself into Alex’s arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

Most of the rest of her family reacted like William, walking away without really saying anything mean, but not really acknowledging her or Alex either. She got a couple of slurs of ‘fag’ and ‘dyke’, and some thumbs up and some hugs, but most were neutral. 

When the only two people that Maggie and Alex hadn’t greeted yet were Maggie’s parents, Alex pulled them into the bathroom of the funeral home and looked her square in the eyes.

“Maggie.”

“Yes, Alex?”

“If you don’t feel up to this, or even just don’t want to, you don’t have to. We can leave now and go home or go for a hike or whatever, but know, only do this if you are really sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Ok. Do you want me to go with you?” 

“Yes. I, uh, I don’t think I can do this without you.” Maggie looked down, averting Alex’s eyes. Alex lifted her chin so she could look in Maggie’s eyes. 

“That’s fine. It’s ok to need help. I could barely get through a day with my mother without drinking before you, and now… well, now, it’s just social and happy. We can help each other. And, um, maybe if you want or need to leave, you can squeeze my hand twice, or something like that, and we can go.”

“God, I love you.” Maggie placed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips. “Let’s go. I want to get this over with.”

They exited the stall to a couple of scandalized looked from Maggie’s Aunt Rosa and Uncle Hugo, and walked over to where Maggie’s parents were standing.

“Hi, Papa,” Maggie says, her voice full of false confidence.

“What are you doing here, Margaret? I don’t remember inviting you.” His voice is laced with menace, and Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand as hard as she can.

“How are you doing, Papa? It’s been a while.” Her voice was stiff now, tight with how hard she was trying to hold back her emotions.

“Worse, now that you are here. Who invited you?” Maggie’s mom looked as if she was going to try and stop him for a second, but then thought changed her mind.

“Mama, this is my girlfriend, Alex.” Maggie chose to ignore her father, looking directly at her mother, which only angered her father further.

“Who invited you?” His voice was louder this time, more commanding. 

“Mark did, and if you will excuse me, I am trying to talk to my mother who YOU haven’t let me see in twelve years.” At this, her father looked taken aback for a second, and then his face turned red with anger. 

“You will not disrespect me like that again, Margaret.” His voice was cold and hard with anger. 

“You are not my father. The only reason I am here is to say goodbye to grandma and talk to the family I have not been able to see for years. You are not included. You stopped being family when you kicked me out because of my love. Once I am done saying my goodbyes to grandma, I’m leaving with my girlfriend. The woman I love. You can’t stop me from loving her. I can love whoever I want, and you are not included. Goodbye, Papa.” The power in her voice made him step back in something very near fear. Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes, and both of their eyes were filled to the brim with tears. 

Maggie gave Alex’s hand two quick squeezes.

“We have to go. I’m sorry about your mother.” Alex directed this towards Maggie’s mother, and then dragged them out of the funeral home and into their car.  
. . .

Later that night, Maggie cried over the disaster, and Alex held her until she was done, whispering sweet nothing into her ear. 

The last thing Maggie heard before she fell asleep in Alex’s arms was:

“You are my family, and I love you. Sleep well, Mags.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, send me a prompt on tumblr @the-fan-writer-14! Thank you for reading!


End file.
